Paige and Jacob: An Everlasting Friendship
by Paige03172000
Summary: Paige and Jacob have been friends forever, will an imprint change all of that?


I'm Paige, Kayla Paige but most people just call me Paige. You see, I'm not a normal 15 year old girl. In fact, I'm almost 120 years old. My birthday is in March and it's December, so it'll be 4 months before I make it. You may be wondering how it is that I am like a century old. I'm a vampire and guess what? I live in LaPush and I haven't been killed yet. Another question; How? You'll see.

"Paige!" Billy calls from downstairs. "Hurry up! We don't have all day and putting on makeup isn't an excuse for being tardy for class!" He calls. "Fuck," I mutter. "Ok, I'll be down in about 20 minutes! No need to get Bitchy!" I call back. I'm careful to select vivid shades of green to match my yellow tinted eyes. 10 years in a house with a werewolf and he doesn't even notice. As I walk out of my room, I kick Jacob's bedroom door right on time as usual. No answer.

I'm surprised to see Jake sitting at the bar eating breakfast. Jake is my best friend since my mom died. Which as I have mentioned before, was obviously 10 years ago? No worries though, Jake doesn't age either, so we all fit in here. "Paige, don't use that language with me. You are lucky that I took you in at 5 years old. I could have sent you off to an orphanage," Billy says. "Whatever. Could have lived with my dad," I say. "I never needed you," I know that this statement cuts deep, but what can I say? Live forever and suddenly, you don't want to take precautions anymore.

"Paige," Jacob says. "You should eat something before school," He says concerned about the tension in the room. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you at school," I say hugging him and walking out the door at human speed. As soon as I'm out of sight, I run as fast as I can. Reaching the school in such fast pace is a little helpful considering that I can finish last night's homework that I "Forgot" to do. As I sit at my desk, my mind is racing. "Does he know, By suggesting that I eat?" "Let's see, 34a=12" All of this racing in my mind, normally wouldn't be healthy for a human mind, but who cares? My whole identity is at stake. Jake would never forgive me for hiding this from him. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid," I say aloud accidentally and with just my luck, not realizing that Jake is sitting right next to me.

"Paranoid about what?" he asks. The room is filling slowly with people. "I need to talk to you when we get out of school. It's important, so don't ditch me to go hang out with Bella," I say. "Wow, must be important," He says jokingly. "Don't," I say.

School flies by as usual and today we have no homework. Perfect. As we walk out of the building to the parking lot, my arch enemy Llyndsay calls after me. "Paige!" I pause and turn around. "What Llyndsay?" I ask annoyed. " I was just wondering, what possessed you to wear such an ugly shade of yellow contacts?" She asks in a high pitch, Bitch voice. "They aren't contacts, they are my real eyes," I say as I roll my eyes. "Ew, I feel bad for you. Might I suggest facial reconstruction?" She says laughing. "That's it you little slut!" I yell and lunge at her. "Paige!" Jake calls and pulls me back. "Calm down. We need to get going anyways," He says. "Fine," I say.

As we walk along the beach, hand in hand, my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his voice. "Kayla Paige, if you think I am stupid enough not to know that you are a vampire, then you don't know me. Your eyes are a dead giveaway as well as the temperature of your body, and the fact that you are stronger than the school football team combined," He says laughing. I laugh as well. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew? Would have saved me a lot of stress," I ask. "Because I wanted you to get used to trying to act like a normal person," He says. "Ohhh," I reply. We walk back to the house. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" I ask. "No, you were protecting your existence and I find nothing wrong with it." He says calmly. "What is wrong with you?!" I yell stopping dead in my tracks. "I lied to you for 10 years and you don't give a damn!" "Paige, I have lied for the past 10 years too! I'm a werewolf, but I bet you already knew that!" He yells, his arms shaking as a growl rips through his chest. I try to step back, but his hand grips mine so tightly now, that I could barely feel it. If I have forgotten to mention it, I'm only a half vampire so it's still possible for me to be injured. My hand is turning an ugly shade of purple. "Jake! Let go! I'm only half vampire and I still have blood running in my veins!" I yell. He slowly lets go, afraid to see the damage. "I'll go to Carlisle," I say sourly. "Okay, Paige I'm so sorry," He says. "Just forget about it," I say as I walk down the beach.

"Carlisle, spare me the grief, just tell me how bad it is," I say grouchily. "Paige, Every bone in your wrist is crushed," He says quietly. "When do you think it'll heal?" I ask. "Kayla Paige, in all of my existence, I have never seen something so severe. There may be a chance that it won't heal," He says with a sad expression. "Fine, just splint it and I'll head home to tell the family about the damage," I say. As I walk out the door, Reneseme comes to meet me, Her Red Hair and crimson eyes staring up at me. "Bye Squirt, I might see ya tomorrow," I say to her and hug her. After that, I head over to LaPush at lightning speed.

When I enter the house, I immediately start yelling. "JACOB BLACK, YOU SON OF A BI-, Billy, what are you doing home?" Uh Oh, I'm screwed. "Now just what do you think you were saying?" He asks sternly. "Oops. Sorry?" I say. He rolls his eyes. "It's 10:00 at night. March yourself up to your room and go to bed. You stir up any type of crap and that's it. You'll be grounded." He says. "Fine," I say as I head to the stairs. When I reach my room, all I do is collapse onto my bed and scream into a pillow. "Bull Shit," I say. I can only nap, I can sleep half of what anyone else can. So, for the next 4 hours, I'll be sleeping.

When I wake up, I'm fully rested and I am ready to kick the shit out of Jacob. (:P) I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower, nothing interesting. When I get out, I immediately plug in my curling iron and head to my bedroom again to pick out an outfit. I think today I am gonna wear blue jean shorts and a white Polo Shirt. After getting dressed, I walk back to the bathroom. My curling iron is steaming and ready to use. I curl my hair and make sure that my tight curls will stay. I hear Jacob's bedroom door open.

I step out into the hall. "I'll kill you," I say. He pauses for a moment and runs when he realizes that I'm not kidding. "Broke every fucking bone in my wrist!" I yell. "Kayla Paige!" Billy yells from upstairs. "I told you no bull. Cough up the phone and you'll be eating human food with us tonight," He says. I have to eat human food because he knows I think that it tastes bland. I throw the phone at the wall and storm out the house. "AHHHHHHHHH," I scream at the top of my lungs. I start throwing boulders the size of chairs, not realizing the pain in my wrist. Oh look, Jacob's car. Nice and shiny and did I mention a Porsche? The Porsche can kiss my fucking ass. I know that the car thing is probably not a good idea since it is going a _little _too far.

"Paige!" Jake calls from the edge of the beach. I run the speed of lightning and pop up behind him. "Hi," I say quietly. He jumps and turns around. "Forgot you could do that," He says. "What do you want? I can't even use my left hand, and it's because of you," I say harshly. "And I know it's not enough, but I'm sorry," He says. When he tries to take me into a hug, I back away. "I'm sorry, but I'm not risking losing my life," I say coldly. I advance into the mist, not knowing what's ahead of me. I finally come to a stop. "Jacob," I think. "I'm gonna be at the Cullens'. They won't kill me, I'm exactly like their daughter, so I fit in there. I'm not hanging around Billy to be abused." I think. "Paige, you don't have to. Come home and we'll talk about this," He says. For a strange reason that is at the time unknown, I listen.

I throw my key on the table in front of him, throw my shoes on the couch and sit in front of him. I take my brace off. "If I stay, this _will not happen again_," I say. "Fine just please stay Paige. Please," He says. Here he was, my best friend was begging me to stay and die, but the truth is, I would rather die than be without him.


End file.
